Recently, bicycles have been increasingly used for movement over short distance due to an increase in the amount of traffic causing severe traffic jams and environmental pollution.
In addition, a “bicycle riding movement” is promoted as a method for “low carbon green growth” in some countries.
Bicycles are transportation means that do not cause environmental pollution and are conducive to user health. Further, bicycles permit effective use of a road and effective movement of individuals even on a congested road.
Accordingly, use of bicycles is actively promoted by many countries and civil society organizations, and it becomes a main issue to provide bicycle storage facilities, which can store bicycles without a likelihood of burglary or damage, to stations, terminals, department stores, public facilities, and residential facilities such as apartment complexes in order to achieve a successful result of the bicycle riding movement.